Percaya
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Apa baginya aku tidak berarti apa-apa? Apa semua kata sayang yang diucapkannya itu dusta? Apa aku yang bodoh karena sudah terlanjur percaya? Jawab aku... Papa!


_Apa baginya aku tidak berarti apa-apa? _

_Apa semua kata sayang yang diucapkannya itu dusta? _

_Apa aku yang bodoh karena sudah terlanjur percaya? _

_Jawab aku... Papa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**AU. Melankolis!ChibiRomano. 3rd POV.**

**Percaya © Rhea .H**

* * *

><p>Diam.<p>

Pria itu sudah begitu semenjak pulang. Ah bukan; semenjak menerima telepon yang membuat raut wajahnya mengeras, tangannya bergerak membuka apron yang membalut pinggang, lalu bergegas keluar menembus hujan. Sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, yang bahkan dia pun tahu itu dipaksakan.

"_Aku pergi dulu, Lovi. Jadilah anak baik selagi aku pergi, si~?_"

Senyuman yang dipaksakan. Senyuman yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Senyuman yang terakhir dilihatnya di wajah sang ayah angkat, yang tidak tersungging lagi begitu sampai di rumah.

Sekarang, bibir itu terkatup rapat dalam sebuah garis horizontal. Wajah yang biasanya bersinar itu muram. Mata yang biasanya ceria itu kini tampak seperti pesakitan.

Bagaimana dia tidak cemas, coret, heran?

Semua pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan seolah masuk telinga kiri dan keluar di telinga kanan. Satu-satunya reaksi yang didapatkannya hanyalah ujung bibir yang berkedut dalam senyum tipis sewaktu dia, dengan menelan harga diri bulat-bulat, menyebut namanya.

Antonio.

Pria yang membesarkannya, walaupun secara teknis bukan keluarga. Pemuda yang memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya, menenangkannya di malam-malam histeris di mana kejadian kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa orangtua dan adiknya terulang lagi dalam mimpinya. Pria yang menyakinkannya bahwa ada orang yang menyayanginya tanpa syarat dan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa.

Antonio, yang menemukannya tidur di taman di hari berhujan, mendatangi orang tua angkatnya secara personal, dan menghadapi mereka di pengadilan. Dan memenangkan hak untuk mengasuhnya.

Antonio, yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah langsung dengannya.

Dulu, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk percaya. Namun, lama kelamaan kebaikan dan kesabaran Antonio melelehkan hatinya. Dimulai dari hal kecil seperti sarapan di atas meja dengan senyum lebar sebagai servis ekstra, belaian di kepala setiap mengantarnya ke sekolah, sampai sosok terangguk-angguk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya di saat flu datang menyerang.

Perlahan, mulai tumbuh rasa sayang di hatinya. Rasa ingin menjaga. Rasa ingin membuat sang ayah angkat tersenyum senantiasa.

Pagi-pagi saat mereka menjemur kasur bersama, siang-siang saat mereka mengobrol di dalam mobil yang terhenti oleh kemacetan jalan raya, malam-malam saat mereka duduk berdua di beranda, menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang ditemani tomat sebagai kudapannya… diam-diam dia memanjatkan doa supaya relasi mereka bisa bertahan selamanya.

Betapa naifnya.

"Mr. Carriedo, apakah dia sudah siap?"

Mengejutkan bahwa suara asing itu justru lebih bisa membuat Antonio bereaksi daripada segala bujukannya. Penasaran, dia mengikuti arah mata hijau sang ayah angkat, yang menatap sedikit terbelalak ke arah sosok yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu depan, lupa dikuncinya.

Sosok berkacamata dengan sorot mata tajam, rambut dan baju kelewat rapih, serta punggung kelewat tegak. Hanya dalam sekali lihat saja, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyukai orang yang sepertinya kelewat saklek pada peraturan seperti si tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Di mana kamarnya? Kami perlu mengangkut barang-barangnya sekarang juga. Atau anda mau berbaik hati dan membantu kami mengurusi barang-barang?"

Sesuatu mencengkeram dadanya. Dia langsung memahami situasi ini, entah mengapa.

"Haaah. Kau pasti belum bilang padanya, kan? Mr. Carriedo. Kau pasti sadar bahwa hal ini tak terhindarkan. Kami akan mengambil dia sekarang. Barang-barangnya bisa menyusul. Kau tahu letak panti asuhan Habusu, kan? Bawa saja semuanya ke sana."

Jelaslah semua. Seketika, logikanya menjerit dan meronta. Namun, hatinya entah kenapa bertahan masih ingin percaya…

"…Maaf."

Satu kata itu tidak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, satu kata itu meruntuhkan semua pengharapannya. Betapapun kosongnya. Kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang ayah angkat. Yang sudah mulai dia sayangi dengan segenap jiwa.

"Bangsat! Ini apa maksudnya! Kau mengirimku ke panti asuhan?"

Yang hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Lepaskan, brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku, kacamata! Bangsat! Apa bagimu aku tidak berarti apa-apa, hah?"

Yang menghindari bertatapan mata.

"Apa semua senyum itu lelucon belaka? Apa semua kata sayang itu selama ini cuma dusta? Buka mulutmu, bangsat! Tatap aku!"

Tangan yang terkepal. Cuma itu satu-satunya reaksi yang dia dapatkan.

Dia tahu sensasi panas yang mengaliri pipinya ini air mata, dan tidak peduli untuk menghapusnya. Dan memang tidak bisa. Karena si kacamata dan asistennya, gadis berambut panjang ikal yang terbilang cukup kuat untuk ukuran gendernya, sudah menyeretnya keluar rumah, menuju mobil yang diparkir di luar. Kata-kata entah apa yang mereka ucapkan sama sekali tidak dia pedulikan. Mata cokelat itu tertuju pada sosok yang duduk memunggunginya.

Sosok yang, tadinya, dia percayai dan sayangi dengan segenap jiwa.

Betapa bodohnya.

"Jawab aku… PAPA!"

Pintu mobil itu ditutup sudah. Membawa dia, dan segala pertanyaan yang tidak sempat dia tanyakan. Membawa dia, yang pandangannya buram oleh air mata dan hatinya rusak oleh pengkhianatan. Membawa dia, yang bersumpah untuk tidak mempercayai orang lain lagi seumur hidupnya.

Meninggalkan dia, yang duduk di rumah yang pintunya masih terbuka. Meninggalkan dia, yang mengepalkan tangan begitu erat sampai kukunya melukai telapak tangan. Meninggalkan dia, yang menatap sendu kertas-kertas bertuliskan hutang piutang yang terletak di atas meja. Dan juga kertas persetujuan dengan panti asuhan, yang ditandatanganinya atas dasar paksaan dari pihak pengadilan dan dewan kesejahteraan anak atas dasar masalah biaya.

Yang memisahkan dia dengan Lovino-nya tersayang.

Sudut bibir itu terangkat perlahan, membentuk senyuman. Air mata itu turun perlahan, membentuk tangisan.

"...padahal dia sudah mau memanggilku 'papa', bukan 'bangsat' seperti sebelumnya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halo, Rhea lagi~<strong>_

_**Maaf ya kalau fic-fic Rhea melankolis semua X3 demen sama yang mellow-mellow sih~  
><strong>_

_**Kasih tahu kesan dan pesan, kritik dan saran lewat review ya. Onegaishimasu~ :3**_


End file.
